gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicles in GTA V
The following is a list of vehicles that can be controlled in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Table Key 'Contents' Grand Theft Auto V and Online feature 650 separate, controllable vehicles.All results for vehicle modelName: ninef ninef2 blista asea asea2 boattrailer bus armytanker armytrailer armytrailer2 freighttrailer coach airbus asterope airtug ambulance barracks barracks2 baller baller2 bjxl banshee benson bfinjection biff blazer blazer2 blazer3 bison bison2 bison3 boxville boxville2 boxville3 bobcatxl bodhi2 buccaneer buffalo buffalo2 bulldozer bullet blimp burrito burrito2 burrito3 burrito4 burrito5 cavalcade cavalcade2 policet gburrito cablecar caddy caddy2 camper carbonizzare cheetah comet2 cogcabrio coquette cutter gresley dilettante dilettante2 dune dune2 hotknife dloader dubsta dubsta2 dump rubble docktug dominator emperor emperor2 emperor3 entityxf exemplar elegy2 f620 fbi fbi2 felon felon2 feltzer2 firetruk flatbed forklift fq2 fusilade fugitive futo granger gauntlet habanero hauler handler infernus ingot intruder issi2 Jackal journey jb700 khamelion landstalker lguard manana mesa mesa2 mesa3 crusader minivan mixer mixer2 monroe mower mule mule2 oracle oracle2 packer patriot pbus penumbra peyote phantom phoenix picador pounder police police4 police2 police3 policeold1 policeold2 pony pony2 prairie pranger premier primo proptrailer rancherxl rancherxl2 rapidgt rapidgt2 radi ratloader rebel regina rebel2 rentalbus ruiner rumpo rumpo2 rhino riot ripley rocoto romero sabregt sadler sadler2 sandking sandking2 schafter2 schwarzer scrap seminole sentinel sentinel2 zion zion2 serrano sheriff sheriff2 speedo speedo2 stanier stinger stingergt stockade stockade3 stratum sultan superd surano surfer surfer2 surge taco tailgater taxi trash tractor tractor2 tractor3 graintrailer baletrailer tiptruck tiptruck2 tornado tornado2 tornado3 tornado4 tourbus towtruck towtruck2 utillitruck utillitruck2 utillitruck3 voodoo2 washington stretch youga ztype sanchez sanchez2 scorcher tribike tribike2 tribike3 fixter cruiser BMX policeb akuma carbonrs bagger bati bati2 ruffian daemon double pcj vader vigero faggio2 hexer annihilator buzzard buzzard2 cargobob cargobob2 cargobob3 skylift polmav maverick nemesis frogger frogger2 cuban800 duster stunt mammatus jet shamal luxor titan lazer cargoplane squalo marquis dinghy dinghy2 jetmax predator tropic seashark seashark2 submersible freightcar freight freightcont1 freightcont2 freightgrain tankercar metrotrain docktrailer trailers trailers2 trailers3 tvtrailer raketrailer tanker trailerlogs tr2 tr3 tr4 trflat trailersmall velum adder voltic vacca suntrap submersible2 dukes dukes2 buffalo3 dominator2 dodo marshall blimp2 gauntlet2 stalion stalion2 blista2 blista3 bifta speeder kalahari paradise btype jester turismor alpha vestra zentorno massacro huntley thrust rhapsody warrener blade glendale panto dubsta3 pigalle monster sovereign innovation hakuchou furoregt miljet besra coquette2 swift jester2 massacro2 ratloader2 slamvan mule3 velum2 tanker2 casco boxville4 hydra insurgent insurgent2 gburrito2 technical dinghy3 savage enduro guardian lectro kuruma kuruma2 trash2 barracks3 valkyrie slamvan2 swift2 luxor2 feltzer3 osiris virgo windsor coquette3 vindicator t20 brawler toro chino faction faction2 moonbeam moonbeam2 primo2 chino2 buccaneer2 voodoo Lurcher btype2 verlierer2 nightshade mamba limo2 schafter3 schafter4 schafter5 schafter6 cog55 cog552 cognoscenti cognoscenti2 baller3 baller4 baller5 baller6 toro2 seashark3 dinghy4 tropic2 speeder2 cargobob4 supervolito supervolito2 valkyrie2 tampa sultanrs banshee2 btype3 faction3 minivan2 sabregt2 slamvan3 tornado5 virgo2 virgo3 nimbus xls xls2 seven70 fmj bestiagts pfister811 brickade rumpo3 volatus prototipo reaper tug windsor2 lynx gargoyle tyrus sheava omnis le7b contender trophytruck trophytruck2 rallytruck cliffhanger bf400 tropos brioso tampa2 tornado6 faggio3 faggio raptor vortex avarus sanctus youga2 hakuchou2 nightblade chimera esskey wolfsbane zombiea zombieb defiler daemon2 ratbike shotaro manchez blazer4 elegy tempesta italigtb italigtb2 nero nero2 specter specter2 diablous diablous2 blazer5 ruiner2 dune4 dune5 phantom2 voltic2 penetrator boxville5 wastelander technical2 fcr fcr2 comet3 ruiner3 turismo2 infernus2 gp1 ruston trailers4 xa21 caddy3 vagner phantom3 nightshark cheetah2 torero hauler2 trailerlarge technical3 insurgent3 apc tampa3 dune3 trailersmall2 halftrack ardent oppressor vigilante bombushka alphaz1 seabreeze tula havok hunter microlight rogue pyro howard mogul starling nokota molotok rapidgt3 retinue cyclone visione z190 viseris comet5 raiden riata sc1 autarch savestra gt500 comet4 neon sentinel3 khanjali barrage volatol akula deluxo stromberg chernobog riot2 avenger avenger2 thruster yosemite hermes hustler streiter revolter pariah kamacho entity2 cheburek jester3 caracara hotring seasparrow flashgt ellie michelli fagaloa dominator3 tyrant tezeract gb200 issi3 taipan blimp3 mule4 pounder2 speedo4 pbus2 patriot2 swinger terbyte oppressor2 strikeforce menacer scramjet freecrawler stafford bruiser bruiser2 bruiser3 brutus brutus2 brutus3 cerberus cerberus2 cerberus3 clique deathbike deathbike2 deathbike3 deveste deviant dominator4 dominator5 dominator6 impaler impaler2 impaler3 impaler4 imperator imperator2 imperator3 issi4 issi5 issi6 italigto monster3 monster4 monster5 rcbandito scarab scarab2 scarab3 schlagen slamvan4 slamvan5 slamvan6 toros tulip vamos zr380 zr3802 zr3803 caracara2 drafter dynasty emerus gauntlet3 gauntlet4 hellion issi7 jugular krieger locust paragon paragon2 peyote2 nebula neo novak rrocket s80 thrax zion3 zorrusso asbo formula2 formula furia imorgon jb7002 kanjo komoda minitank outlaw rebla retinue2 stryder sugoi sultan2 vagrant vstr yosemite2 zhaba Alongside the controllable vehicles, there are 37 uncontrollable trains and trailers, as well as completely unused vehicles in the game: *25 trailers **2 unused, unobtainable trailers *9 trains *1 duplicate prop-based model (Avenger) Of all vehicles, both used and unused: *337 of these are Online-exclusive. *372 of these were added as part of a DLC. *322 of these are exclusive to the enhanced version of the game (Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC). *471 of these are completely new. *38 of these are single-player-exclusive or only appear in story mode during missions. The following table lists vehicles as individual models listed in the game files rather than separate names, and as such, variants as separate models rather than extra parts are listed in the table. Some vehicles may share handling files with other vehicles. Imagery Table :NOTE: Click on the images to go to their articles, or hover over the image to reveal the vehicle's name. Scenarios Scenarios are partially scripted sequences seen throughout GTA V and rely heavily on various vehicles, often a limited or fixed range of vehicles can be seen completing these sequences around the map. In the enhanced version of the game, "NPC Modified" Vehicles such as the Zentorno and Jester spawn through these sequences. Scenarios involving vehicles often rely on a vehiclemodelset to complete the request. The model set file contains a list of vehicles in which the scenario will pick, at random, to spawn when playing the sequence. Specific vehicles are listed under specific model sets, for example, the Ambulance model set contains the Ambulance, and the Construction Cars model set contains various construction vehicles. Special Releases *The Atomic Blimp appears as a bonus vehicle in single player for those who pre-ordered or bought an early copy of the game. *The Annis Elegy RH8 appears as a bonus vehicle if signed up at the Rockstar Social Club. *The Nagasaki Carbon RS, Vapid Hotknife, and Hijak Khamelion also appear in the game, but are only available to those who own the Collector's Edition or Enhanced Version. *The Pegassi Speeder, Canis Kalahari, Bravado Paradise, and BF Bifta were added with the free Beach Bum DLC released on the 19th of November, 2013. *The Albany Roosevelt was added with the free Valentine's Day Massacre Special DLC released on the 14th of February, 2014. It was only available for a limited time on GTA Online. *The Buckingham Vestra, Dinka Jester, Albany Alpha, and Grotti Turismo R were added with The Business Update DLC released on the 4th of March, 2014. *The Dinka Thrust, Enus Huntley S, Dewbauchee Massacro, and Pegassi Zentorno were added with the free High Life DLC released on the 13th of May, 2014. *The Benefactor Dubsta 6x6, Benefactor Glendale, Vulcar Warrener, Benefactor Panto, Declasse Rhapsody, Vapid Blade, and the Lampadati Pigalle were added with the free I'm Not a Hipster Update DLC released on the 17th of June, 2014 *The Vapid Liberator and Western Sovereign were added with the free Independence Day Special DLC released on the 1st of July, 2014. They were only available for a limited time in GTA Online. Unless bought before the update, they are now exclusive to singleplayer. *The Western Besra, Buckingham Miljet, Buckingham Swift, and Invetero Coquette Classic were added with the free San Andreas Flight School Update DLC released on the 19th of August, 2014. * The Shitzu Hakuchou, LCC Innovation and Lampadati Furore GT were added with the free Last Team Standing Update DLC released on the 2nd of October, 2014. * Several vehicles were added in the enhanced version for 8th generation consoles on the 18th of November, 2014: **The Imponte Duke O'Death, Mammoth Dodo, Xero Blimp, Cheval Marshall, and stock car liveried Declasse Stallion, Bravado Gauntlet, Vapid Dominator, Bravado Buffalo S, and Dinka Go Go Monkey Blista are unlockable by the player in the enhanced version of the game, only if the player has played the Prologue in the original version. **The Declasse Stallion, Imponte Dukes and Dinka Blista Compact are available to all players in the enhanced version. *The Vapid Slamvan, Bravado Rat-Truck, Dewbauchee Massacro (Racecar) and Dinka Jester (Racecar) were added with the free Festive Surprise DLC released on the 18th of December, 2014. * The Vapid Guardian, HVY Insurgent, Karin Technical, Lampadati Casco, Karin Kuruma, Mammoth Hydra, Buckingham Valkyrie, Savage, Dinka Enduro, Principe Lectro, Vapid Lost Slamvan, Declasse Gang Burrito (Civilian version), Maibatsu Mule (Armored), Jobuilt Velum (5-seater), Brute Trailer (Tanker; Series A) and Brute Boxville (PostOP) were added to GTA Online in the Heists Update DLC, released on the 10th of March, 2015. * The Buckingham Luxor Deluxe, Pegassi Osiris, Benefactor Stirling GT, Buckingham Swift Deluxe, Albany Virgo and Enus Windsor were added with the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 DLC released on the 10th of June, 2015. * The Coil Brawler, Lampadati Toro, Invetero Coquette BlackFin, Progen T20, Vapid Chino and Dinka Vindicator were added with the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 DLC, released on the 8th of July, 2015. * Several vehicles were added in the enhanced version of GTA Online with the GTA Online: Lowriders DLC released on the 20th of October, 2015: ** The Willard Faction and Declasse Moonbeam (as well as custom variants) were added to purchase from Benny's Original Motor Works. ** Custom variants of existing vehicles (Albany Buccaneer, Vapid Chino, Albany Primo, and Declasse Voodoo) were added as an upgrade in Benny's Original Motor Works. * The Albany Fränken Stange and Albany Lurcher were added with the Halloween Surprise DLC released on the 29th of October, 2015. They were available for a limited time in GTA Online. * The Buckingham SuperVolito, Buckingham SuperVolito Carbon, Benefactor Turreted Limo, Benefactor Schafter LWB, Benefactor Schafter LWB (Armored), Benefactor Schafter V12, Benefactor Schafter V12 (Armored), Imponte Nightshade, Declasse Mamba, Enus Cognoscenti, Enus Cognoscenti (Armored), Enus Cognoscenti 55, Enus Cognoscenti 55 (Armoured), Gallivanter Baller LE, Gallivanter Baller LE (Armored), Gallivanter Baller LE LWB and Gallivanter Baller LE LWB (Armored) were added to GTA Online in the GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals DLC, released on the 15th of December, 2015. * The Declasse Tampa was added 2 days later after the release of the Festive Surprise 2015 DLC released on the 21st of December, 2015. * The Bravado Banshee 900R and Karin Sultan RS were added with the January 2016 Update released on the 28th of January, 2016. *The Albany Roosevelt Valor was added in the GTA Online: Be My Valentine Update on the 10th of February, 2016. *The Willard Faction Custom Donk, Vapid Slamvan Custom, Dundreary Virgo Classic, and Dundreary Virgo Classic Custom were added in the Lowriders: Custom Classics update on the 15th of March, 2016. **The Declasse Tornado Custom was added on April 4th, 2016. **The Vapid Minivan Custom was added on April 12th, 2016. **The Declasse Sabre Turbo Custom was added on April 19th, 2016. *The Enus Windsor Drop, Grotti Bestia GTS, Pegassi Reaper, Vapid FMJ, Benefactor XLS, Benefactor XLS (Armored), Bravado Rumpo Custom, MTL Brickade, Buckingham Tug, Buckingham Volatus and Buckingham Nimbus were added in the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony on June 7th, 2016. **The Grotti X80 Proto was added on June 21st, 2016. **The Pfister 811 was added on June 28th, 2016. **The Dewbauchee Seven-70 was added on July 5th, 2016. *The Annis RE-7B, Emperor ETR1, Grotti Brioso R/A, Lampadati Tropos Rallye, Nagasaki BF400, Obey Omnis, Progen Tyrus, Vapid Desert Raid, Vapid Trophy Truck and Western Gargoyle were added in the GTA Online: Cunning Stunts update on the 12th of July, 2016. The Vapid Pißwasser Dominator, Bravado Redwood Gauntlet, and Declasse Burger Shot Stallion were also made available to purchase (returning players can buy them for free). **The Western Motorcycle Company Cliffhanger, Ocelot Lynx and Declasse Drift Tampa were added on July 19th, 2016. **The Vapid Contender and MTL Dune were added on July 26th, 2016. ***The Bravado Sprunk Buffalo was also made available to purchase (returning players can buy it for free). *The Liberty City Cycles Avarus, Maibatsu Manchez, Nagasaki Chimera, Nagasaki Street Blazer, Pegassi Faggio Mod, Pegassi Faggio Sport, Shitzu Defiler, Shitzu Hakuchou Drag, Western Motorcycle Company Zombie Bobber and Western Motorcycle Company Zombie Chopper were added in the Bikers update on October 4th, 2016. **The BF Raptor and Western Motorcycle Company Daemon were added on October 11th, 2016. **The Pegassi Vortex was added on October 25, 2016. **The LCC Sanctus was added on October 28th, 2016 and was made unavailable for purchase on November 15, 2016. **The Declasse Tornado Rat Rod was added on November 1st, 2016. **The Nagasaki Shotaro was added on November 8th, 2016. **The Pegassi Esskey was added on November 15th, 2016. **The Bravado Youga Classic was added on November 22nd, 2016. *The Annis Elegy Retro Custom, the BF Ramp Buggy (2 variants), the Brute Armored Boxville, the Coil Rocket Voltic, the Imponte Ruiner (unobtainable variant), the Imponte Ruiner 2000, the Jobuilt Phantom Wedge, the Karin Technical Aqua, the MTL Wastelander, the Nagasaki Blazer Aqua, the Ocelot Penetrator, the Pegassi Tempesta, the Principe Diabolus, and the Principe Diabolus Custom were added in the Import/Export update on December 13th, 2016. **The Truffade Nero and Nero Custom were added on December 20th, 2016. **The Pfister Comet Retro Custom were added on December 22nd, 2016. **The Pegassi FCR 1000 and FCR 1000 Custom were added on January 2nd, 2017. **The Progen Itali GTB and Itali GTB Custom were added on January 10th, 2017. **The Dewbauchee Specter and Specter Custom were added on January 17th, 2017. *The Progen GP1 was added in the Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit update on March 14th, 2016. **The Hijak Ruston was added on March 21st, 2017. **The Pegassi Infernus Classic was added on March 28th, 2017. **The Grotti Turismo Classic was added on April 4th, 2017. *The BF Dune FAV, the HVY APC, the Bravado Half-track, the Declasse Weaponized Tampa, the Pegassi Oppressor, the Jobuilt Phantom Custom, the Jobuilt Hauler Custom, the Mobile Operations Center, the Vom Feuer Anti-Aircraft Trailer, the HVY Nightshark, the HVY Insurgent Pick-Up Custom, the Karin Technical Custom, a new Caddy variant, and a new box trailer variant were added in the Gunrunning update released on June 13th, 2017. **The Dewbauchee Vagner was added on June 30th, 2017. **The Grotti Cheetah Classic was added on July 11th, 2017. **The Karin Technical Custom was made available for purchase on July 18th, 2017. **The Pegassi Torero was added on July 25th, 2017. **The Insurgent Pick-Up Custom was made available for purchase on August 1st, 2017. **The Nightshark was made available for purchase on August 8th, 2017. **The XA-21 was added on August 15th, 2017. **The Ardent was added on August 22nd, 2017. *The Vapid Retinue, Grotti Visione, Nagasaki Havok, Nagasaki Ultralight, LF-22 Starling, Buckingham Alpha-Z1, V-65 Molotok, Mammoth Tula, Western Company Rogue, FH-1 Hunter, P-45 Nokota, Western Company Seabreeze, Mammoth Mogul and Buckingham Howard NX-25 were added in the Smuggler's Run update released on August 29th, 2017. **The Dewbauchee Rapid GT Classic was added for purchase on September 12th, 2017. **The RM-10 Bombushka was made available for purchase on September 19th, 2017. **The Buckingham Howard NX-25 was made available for purchase on September 26th, 2017. **The Mammoth Mogul was made available for purchase on October 3rd, 2017. **The Buckingham Pyro was made available for purchase on October 10th, 2017. **The Grotti Vigilante was made available for purchase on October 27th, 2017. **The Western Company Seabreeze was made available for purchase on October 31st, 2017. **The P-45 Nokota was made available for purchase on November 7th, 2017. **The Coil Cyclone was made available for purchase on November 14th, 2017. **The FH-1 Hunter was made available for purchase on November 21st, 2017. *The Akula, Mammoth Avenger, Barrage, Chernobog, Pfister Comet Safari, Imponte Deluxo, Ocelot Pariah, Coil Raiden, RCV, Vapid Riata, Ubermacht SC1, Mammoth Thruster, TM-02 Khanjali, Volatol and Declasse Yosemite were added in the GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist update released on December 12th, 2017. **The Übermacht Sentinel Classic was made available for purchase on December 19th, 2017. **The Benefactor Streiter was made available for purchase on December 23rd, 2017. **The Albany Hermes was made available for purchase on December 25th, 2017. **The Överflöd Autarch was made available for purchase on December 26th, 2017. **The Annis Savestra was made available for purchase on January 2nd, 2018. **The Lampadati Viseris was made available for purchase on January 9th, 2018. **The Grotti GT500 was made available for purchase on January 16th, 2018. **The Übermacht Revolter was made available for purchase on January 23rd, 2018. **The Pfister Neon was made available for purchase on January 30th, 2018. **The Canis Kamacho was made available for purchase on February 6th, 2018. **The Vapid Hustler was made available for purchase on February 13th, 2018. **The Karin 190z was made available for purchase on February 20th, 2018. **The Pfister Comet SR was made available for purchase on February 27th, 2018. *The Declasse Hotring Sabre, Vulcar Fagaloa, Överflöd Entity XXR, Cheval Taipan and Vapid GB200 were added in the GTA Online: Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series update released on March 20th, 2018. **The Vapid Ellie and Pegassi Tezeract were made available for purchase on March 27th, 2018. **The Vapid Caracara was made available for purchase on April 3rd, 2018. **The Vapid Flash GT, Weeny Issi Classic and Sea Sparrow were made available for purchase on April 17th, 2018. **The Vapid Dominator GTX and Överflöd Tyrant were made available for purchase on May 8th, 2018. **The RUNE Cheburek and Lampadati Michelli GT were made available for purchase on May 29th, 2018. *The Dinka Jester Classic, Maibatsu Mule Custom, MTL Pounder Custom, Vapid Speedo Custom, Mammoth Patriot Stretch, Ocelot Swinger and Festival Bus were added in the GTA Online: After Hours update released on July 24th, 2018. **The Blimp was made available for purchase on July 31, 2018 **The Enus Stafford was made available for purchase on July 31, 2018 **The B-11 Strikeforce was made available for purchase on August 7, 2018 **The Pegassi Oppressor Mk II was made available for purchase on August 14, 2018 **The Benefactor Terrorbyte was made available for purchase on August 14, 2018 **The Declasse Scramjet was made available for purchase on August 21, 2018 **The HVY Menacer was made available for purchase on August 28, 2018 **The Canis Freecrawler was made available for purchase on September 4, 2018 *The Benefactor Apocalypse Bruiser, Future Shock Bruiser, Nightmare Bruiser, Declasse Apocalypse Brutus, Future Shock Brutus, Nightmare Brutus, MTL Apocalypse Cerberus, Future Shock Cerberus, Nightmare Cerberus, Western Motorcycle Company Apocalypse Deathbike, Future Shock Deathbike, Nightmare Deathbike, Vapid Apocalypse Dominator, Future Shock Dominator, Nightmare Dominator, Declasse Impaler, Apocalypse Impaler, Future Shock Impaler, Nightmare Impaler, Vapid Apocalypse Imperator, Future Shock Imperator, Nightmare Imperator, Weeny Apocalypse Issi, Future Shock Issi, Nightmare Issi, Bravado Apocalypse Sasquatch, Future Shock Sasquatch, Nightmare Sasquatch, HVY Apocalypse Scarab, Future Shock Scarab, Nightmare Scarab, Vapid Apocalypse Slamvan, Future Shock Slamvan, Nightmare Slamvan, Annis Apocalypse ZR380, Future Shock ZR380, Nightmare ZR380, and RC Bandito were added in the GTA Online: Arena War update released on December 11th, 2018. **The Pegassi Toros was made available for purchase on December 18, 2018 **The Vapid Clique was made available for purchase on December 25, 2018 **The Grotti Itali GTO was made available for purchase on December 26, 2018 **The Declasse Tulip was made available for purchase on January 15, 2019 **The Benefactor Schlagen GT was made available for purchase on January 22, 2019 **The RC Bandito was made available for purchase on January 29, 2019 **The Schyster Deviant was made available for purchase on February 7, 2019 **The Declasse Vamos was made available for purchase on February 14, 2019 **The Principe Deveste Eight was made available for purchase on February 21, 2019 *The Annis S80RR, Enus Paragon R, Enus Paragon R (Armored), Obey 8F Drafter, Truffade Thrax, Vapid Caracara 4x4 and Weeny Issi Sport were added in the GTA Online: The Diamond Casino & Resort update released on July 23rd, 2019. **The Vysser Neo was made available for purchase on August 1, 2019 **The Bravado Gauntlet Classic was made available for purchase on August 8, 2019 **The Progen Emerus was made available for purchase on August 15, 2019 **The Vulcar Nebula Turbo was made available for purchase on August 22, 2019 **The Ocelot Locust was made available for purchase on August 29, 2019 **The Bravado Gauntlet Hellfire was made available for purchase on September 5, 2019 **The Benefactor Krieger was made available for purchase on September 12, 2019 **The Übermacht Zion Classic was made available for purchase on September 19, 2019 **The Annis Hellion was made available for purchase on October 3, 2019 **The Ocelot Jugular was made available for purchase on October 10, 2019. **The Weeny Dynasty was made available for purchase on October 17, 2019. **The Pegassi Zorrusso was made available for purchase on October 24, 2019. **The Western Rampant Rocket was made available for purchase on October 31, 2019. **The Lampadati Novak was made available for purchase on November 7, 2019. **The Vapid Peyote Gasser was made available for purchase on November 28, 2019. *The Maxwell Asbo, Karin Everon, Lampadati Komoda, Vapid Retinue Mk II, Übermacht Rebla GTS, and Maxwell Vagrant were added in the GTA Online: The Diamond Casino Heist update released on December 12, 2019. **The Grotti Furia was made available for purchase on December 19, 2019. **The Invade and Persuade Tank was made available for purchase on December 25, 2019. **The Dewbauchee JB 700W was made available for purchase on December 26, 2019. **The RUNE Zhaba was made available for purchase on January 2, 2020. **The Överflöd Imorgon was made available for purchase on January 9, 2020. **The Karin Sultan Classic was made available for purchase on January 16, 2020. **The Nagasaki Outlaw was made available for purchase on January 23, 2020. **The Albany V-STR was made available for purchase on January 30, 2020. **The Declasse Drift Yosemite was made available for purchase on February 6, 2020. **The Dinka Sugoi was made available for purchase on February 13, 2020. **The Dinka Blista Kanjo was made available for purchase on February 20, 2020. *Semi-trucks are able to tow trailers for the first time in the Grand Theft Auto series since GTA San Andreas. Trucks that are able to tow trailers include the Phantom, Phantom Custom, Phantom Wedge, Packer, Hauler, Hauler Custom, Barracks Semi and Docktug. **Several other trucks, including pick-up trucks, are also able to tow smaller trailers. These include the APC, Half-track, Nightshark, Technical Custom, Insurgent Pick-Up Custom, Sadler, Bison and Bobcat XL. *Unlike Grand Theft Auto IV, all vehicle's license plates are different, similar to GTA San Andreas. Through the IFruit App, the player is able to customise their own license plate text. Different style license plates are available in mod shops such as Los Santos Customs and Beeker's Garage. *For the first time, Grand Theft Auto V includes vehicles with convertible roofs. These include the Issi, Carbonizzare, Cognoscenti Cabrio, Zion, Surano, Sentinel, Felon, Rapid GT, 9F, Tornado, Tornado Custom and Windsor Drop. *Though the numbers are few, the unit numbers on the roofs of police cars are randomized, having two-digit numbers. **The numbers on planes are also randomized, having three-digit numbers. *There is a railroad that operates around Blaine County and parts of Los Santos. While the train cannot be controlled, the player can stand in/on the train's carriages without the risk of falling off. **There is also a metrotrain that operates within Los Santos. This train can be ridden on in a similar manner to the Subway in GTA IV, but again cannot be controlled by the player. *The Atomic Blimp is seen flying around Los Santos in story mode, following a continuous loop around Downtown Los Santos. This blimp can be accessed if the player purchased the collectors edition of the game, and can be controlled like any other vehicle. Alternatively, the player may request the Atomic Blimp to be delivered to a suitable location; the Vinewood Racetrack or the Los Santos International Airport, whichever is closest. **A second blimp, the Xero Blimp, is available in the enhanced version of the game (XB1, PS4, PC), and can also be delivered to these locations. *If a vehicle the player is driving has any sort of damage, from scratches and dents to bent axles and missing panels, quickly switching to another character and then back will result in almost all damage being repaired, with the exception of the windows being shattered and some minor body deformity. This will not work if the player is on a mission because they cannot switch characters. *The protagonist's facial expression will change depending on how fast the player is driving a land vehicle. *All vehicles, including boats and aircraft, in the enhanced version are fully detailed, including polygon changes and redone vehicle interiors. As well as moving steering wheels/control columns, they also feature functional instrument gauges, including the speedometer and tachometer for cars, airspeed, attitude and altitude gauges for aircraft, and a depth gauge for submersibles. **As well as functioning speed and rev gauges, some higher-end car models also feature a working radio station readout, with the name of the radio station as well as what song is currently playing. *In the enhanced version, NPC vehicles may spawn driving with heavy modifications. Also, random vehicles may spawn driving with underglow. Vehicles such as the Manana, Zentorno, Turismo R, Comet and Dubsta are just a few of the many vehicles to do this. *While all land vehicles, with the exception of the Technical Aqua, Blazer Aqua, Stromberg and APC, will cut out when entering water, the vehicle will only cut out once its exhaust pipe has been fully submerged. This allows large vehicles with raised or stacked exhaust systems, such as the Dock Handler, Dump and Guardian, to travel shallow water risk-free. **The snorkel on the Duneloader and Half-track is classed as an exhaust by the game; small amounts of smoke coming from the pipe are visible. This means these two vehicles can be fully submerged without cutting out. ***As a matter of warning, however, the Merryweather Mesa's snorkel is not counted as an exhaust by the game, as its actual exhaust is located beneath the rear left door, meaning it cannot be submerged. *''GTA Online'' updates have added many new types of vehicles: **Custom Vehicles were initially added in the ''Lowriders'' update, and further expanded in the Lowriders: Custom Classics update, January 2016 Update and ''Import/Export'' update . These vehicles are highly-modifiable at Benny's Original Motor Works. Some also feature hydraulics, added in the aforementioned update. ***"Retro Custom" vehicles were also added. These are retro versions of existing vehicles, such as the Comet Retro Custom. **Special Vehicles were added in the ''Import/Export'' update. These are heavily modified armored and armed vehicles which can be stored in the Underground Garage. **Weaponized Vehicles were initially added in the ''Gunrunning'' update and expanded upon in the ''The Doomsday Heist'' update. These are special weaponized vehicles that can only be modified at a Mobile Operations Center or Avenger. Some can only be stored inside the Bunker or Facility vehicle storage area. *''GTA Online'' allows players to purchase large or otherwise heavy vehicles from Warstock Cache & Carry. These are put into storage through Pegasus Lifestyle Management and can be requested for delivery to a nearby location through the player's phone for a small fee. **As of the ''Gunrunning'' update, the player can convert the Insurgent Pick-Up and Technical into Custom variants in the Mobile Operations Center or Avenger Vehicle Workshop. These can then be stored in Garages or Office Garages. Multiple vehicles added in the update are also able to be stored in garages or the Bunker itself. **As of the ''Smuggler's Run'' update, the player can convert the any Aircraft they own through Pegasus into a Personal Aircraft inside their Hangar. This essentially duplicates the vehicle, so the vehicle is still available for request through Pegasus. *''GTA Online'' allows players to store vehicles they purchase in Garages or Office Garages. These vehicles become Personal Vehicles and are fitted with a tracker and come with insurance automatically. **The Smuggler's Run update allows players to store Pegasus aircraft in a Hangar. These are converted into Personal Aircraft and are again fitted with a tracker and come with insurance. References }} Navigation }} de:Fahrzeuge (V) es:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto V fr:Véhicules dans GTA V it:Veicoli in Grand Theft Auto V hu:Járművek a GTA V-ben no:Kjøretøy i GTA V pl:Pojazdy w GTA V pt:Veículos de GTA V ru:Транспорт в GTA V fi:Ajoneuvot (V) Category:Vehicles can be found here. Category:GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online